<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did I Mean Anything To You? by HMSquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053931">Did I Mean Anything To You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared'>HMSquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s01e18 Loa Aloha (The Long Goodbye), First Kiss, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Steve McGarrett, M/M, Present Tense, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny shows up at Steve’s house in the middle of the night. Things go downhill. 1.18</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did I Mean Anything To You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve seen people do variations of “Danny goes to Steve for comfort instead of Rachel.” I didn’t actually hate the ending, but I guess this could be considered my variation.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve is on his third glass of water when the doorbell rings. Fighting insomnia, he gets up and stumbles over.</p><p>Danny is standing on the porch with tears in his eyes. Steve quickly sidesteps to let him in. He closes the door and waits for the blonde to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I did something really stupid.” Danny’s voice cracks in a way he’s never heard before. Steve’s brow furrows.</p><p>“Yeah? Tell me what and we can work it out.” When Danny turns around, his eyes are filled with hot tears. He begins to shake.</p><p>“I let Matt go.” Steve’s mouth falls open.</p><p>“...What?” Danny nods, nose wrinkling as tears spill down his cheeks.</p><p>“He was getting on a plane and… my only options were to shoot him or let him go.”</p><p>“And you chose the latter?” There’s a bite to the question. Danny’s head shoots up in anger.</p><p>“You’re such a hypocrite, you know that?” Steve’s expression turns to one of confusion.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“When your family’s in trouble, you can go off the rails. But when my family’s the issue, suddenly you’re Johnny Rule Follower!” Danny pokes Steve’s chest with his finger.</p><p>“You let the subject of an FBI investigation flee to God knows where!”</p><p>“Oh, like you wouldn’t have done the same thing!” They’re both crying now. Panting, Steve wipes his mouth.</p><p>“Did I mean anything to you?” Danny knows exactly why he’s asking. He nods.</p><p>“Yes. Yes you did, Steven.” Steve shakes his head.</p><p>“You need to turn in your badge.” Nodding, the blonde steps forward and looks into his eyes. After a moment, Danny makes a decision. He silently leaves. As the door closes, Steve crashes onto the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Danny is sitting on the curb, staring off into space. The world is a blur around him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Danny.” Steve brings everything back into focus. He sits down next to his friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He bought a plane ticket.” Danny’s voice is crackly and hollow. “Used a third grade teacher’s name to do it.” Steve frowns. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry.” They look at each other. Danny swallows, then closes the gap. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The kiss is soft. The partners break apart after a moment or two. Steve looks like he wants another one. Danny smiles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thanks for having my back, babe.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear I have happy McDanno planned. Angst is just really easy to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>